


'And the Day after that'

by AnnoyingRooster



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Liara T'soni - Freeform, Romance, paragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingRooster/pseuds/AnnoyingRooster
Summary: 'Here we follow a continuation, a continuation of the two that have been swifted in a world of violence, triumph, terror, and tragedy. It was brought with a sentiniel being that calls itself 'The Reapers' which sought to wipe out all organic life in exisitence in order for evolution to start its trend again, however it was never meant to be. The first human Spectre, who is widely known as Shepard, led an armada of all life forms gathered in the ardeous league to defeat these beings and stop the past from repeating and allowing the Reapers to no longer play God, putting an end to their hostilities once and for all. Shepard was presumed dead, however after the discovery of his true existance still remaining alive, the hero of the galaxy was soon reunited with the person that can alone bring him to no longer carry a gun for the remainder of his life, an Asari Archeologist by the name of Liara T'Soni.'





	'And the Day after that'

'Here we follow a continuation, a continuation of the two that have been swifted in a world of violence, triumph, terror, and tragedy. It was brought with a sentiniel being that calls itself 'The Reapers' which sought to wipe out all organic life in exisitence in order for evolution to start its trend again, however it was never meant to be. The first human Spectre, who is widely known as Shepard, led an armada of all life forms gathered in the ardeous league to defeat these beings and stop the past from repeating and allowing the Reapers to no longer play God, putting an end to their hostilities once and for all. Shepard was presumed dead, however after the discovery of his true existance still remaining alive, the hero of the galaxy was soon reunited with the person that can alone bring him to no longer carry a gun for the remainder of his life, an Asari Archeologist by the name of Liara T'Soni.'

Shepard's hand recoiled through each shot he took from the Carnifex that the recoil reached the point that it was hurting his wrist. The thought of this being who called himself the 'Star Child' rendered him to the point of pure anguish amongst the one who created him itself. Leaving him soley three options after everything he put at stake, what the entire galaxy put at stake. The thought of destroying the Reapers was all that motivated him in order for not one more life to be taken by these heartless monsters that reach out of anyones worst nightmare. The shattering crackles from the thermal shots render the glass holding the thermal capacity that was ready to explode out in an epic sheer of destruction had already left him bracing for the matter to come to an end that when the final shot finally split the glass and shattered it away, he almost wasn't expecting it. And then, blackness...

Shepard's eyes open as he takes in the sudden deep breath of air, expecting for the smoke to fill his lungs and lack any oxygen to spare as his dog tags rattled against his chest. However he wasn't back on Earth wounded and dying, rubble lying all around him and the wounded cries of agony leaping through the small gaps the shell holes laid behind, but in a soft comftorable bed with the smoke that he breathed in actually the left over harmless auroma of firewood from the night before in a fireplace just at the foot of the bed a couple of paces. A nice white sheet laid over him and the second figure who was curled up into him just like the aftermath of the party thrown during their 'RNR'. Liara was motionless and sleeping as if she'd been missing it since the Reapers began the awakening genocide. The destruction of the Reapers was six months ago. Shepard slowly shifted around in bed, feeling the left over effects of his fatigue fade away since the clock on their bed side read a current morning of nine' in the morning and the sunlight of Thessia had plenty of room to find its way in their bedroom. Shepard carefully manuvered from Liara's grasp to stretch right out of bed and eventually would take a small stand from the mattress, his feet lightly creaking the wooden flooring.  
Even though Shepard continued to recover from his injuries which included two broken legs, third degree burns on half his body and too many cuts and bruises to count, the time from there to now paid off with the only left over injuries being the many scars he now bared and a patch of skin on his shoulders and bottom forearm which was unable to be repaired through skin weaving due to the direct contact the blast came since Shepard decided to shield himself with that arm. However when all was said and done, Shepard was himself yet his mentality came to haunt him with what he had endured. In order to save himself from this, Liara gave Shepard an order that he was not willing to disobey, they will find peace. And peace was found in Thessia, 20 acres of green grass and trees with the closes airway being two-hundred miles, secluded from the media and everyone who may attempt to garner anymore harm to the two. Their house was nothing more than Asari architecture at its finest in a two story three bedroom home, but despite its land size it was no mansion, no more than a comftorable home is all the two ever wanted to live through their days. And for Shepard, with everything saw through, that is all he ever wanted.

Shepard opened the sliding door which was the only door in the home that did not have an automatic opening feature utilized by a green holographic button. The wind was a cool seventy-seven degrees as winter had passed and spring came. He sat down at the closes recliner, sinking into its furniture and stretching his legs out since he only found himself in a pair of grey sweat pants as his sleeping attire. He took in the sight of trees and grass and studied it, how the wind blew the top of the leaves and branches in a certain direction and the taller grass in the distance following the direction of the wind. The sun rising behind the house and leaving the sky in a bright blue with only a few clouds littering it, calmly floating on its own. Coming from living on the streets with no family and learning to fend for himself, he couldn't imagine where he would stand after having signed on the dotted line for the Alliance during his adolesence. He found his home. 

"I never thought we would ever get to have mornings like this." Liara spoke, slowly stepping out of the balcony as she tightened the dark blue robe arond her body since she wore nothing during their sleep. "Didn't want to lay in bed did you?" Shepard would ask, watching her walk in front of him and onto the chair by him. "...I had a nightmare again, and you scared me for a second when I woke up without you next to me." Liara mentioned, her blue eyes catching sight of Shepard's irises that reflect back to him. "I had one as well, that I was back where I first breathed and for a second was convinced... That I was all alone, and that Alliance wasn't going to find me and that I would never get back to everyone." Shepard came to the courage to speak, his strong tone not leaving for a second as he tells her. "But I'm more worried for you, you're young and I'd imagine you endured more than what any Asari would go through." Shepard injects. Liara sat for a moment, seeming to stare off until returning a smile back to him. "You have wounds, and I have wounds Shepard, what has been thrown at us after these three years couldn't possibly pit us against anything." She exclaims, taking a moment to look out where Shepard was looking at one point. "...We have each other, and everyone we have befriended, from here on out we'll be inseperatable." Shepard listens to Liara, taking a quick gaze back out in their backyard, he would reply in a joking manner. "You think you can settle in around this area, I was afraid you might find it boring." Liara turns her head to Shepard and stands from the seat with her smirk, stepping in front of him to block off his view with her presence as she carefully climbed on top of him and rested both hands on his shoulders. "...Shepard, when can I ever be bored with you." She replies and leans in to head level, pressing both of their lips in one with Shepard placing his hands across her cheeks, carressing her in delight.

 

Shepard stood in his Alliance uniform which was pressed clean, littered with high-tier ribbons and medals strewn across his left breast and the embedded rank of 'Space Commander' known in the shape of a star and a bolded 'A' symbol on the middle in gold. The rank held second highest in all Alliance as Shepard was still deemed too young for the title of 'Alliance Admiral' which for him and Liara it was a good thing. In-point though, Admiral Hackett no longer stood for the Alliance in military command after the passing of David Anderson and would fill in the spot as human Councilor, leaving full responsibility for Shepard. He stood in the kitchen, taking careful sips of the heated Coffee that he prepared, leaving it half full for Liara herself to make herself a mug if she decided to. The feed terminal would come to life suddenly by his televesion which continued to broadcast five reporters discussing better plans and ways to rebuild much of the planets scattered and all reporters were of different race, a Turian, Asari, a Human, Krogan, and a Drell. The reason for Shepard having it tuned in is due to a special guest present being his long partner Wrex which he was rigerously and for sure proclaiming his due process of Tuchanka relief efforts for the now fertile species where he promises aid to Council Space for Citadel heavy repairs. Shepard chuckles since everytime the Turian injects Wrex, he would stand up and begin staring down which quickly shakes up the Turian reporter, but he would be unable to keep watching it since the feed rings for a third time which finally catches his attention.

Shepard answers the feed and an Asari doctor comes to view, speaking in a rather jubulious tone. She had light purple skin and casual markings that would hint she was not long ago an Asari Commando. "Good morning, Commander Shepard! I have just finished checking in on miss Liara T'Soni, such a lovely woman, I am here now to check in on your mental status if you are ready." She would proclaim, awaiting patiently for Shepard to reply which he doesn't let her wait too long for a response. "I'm ready Doc', how long do I got to live?" He replies which causes the Asari to chuckle. "Your first of the month check up for this month is a vast improvement for both you and miss Liara, your stress has dropped dramatically and your eye neural contacts have been relaxed as well, but before I tell you what you are currently appearing to still suffer from, did you move in all fine in your new home?" Shepard listened, briefly anxious to the matter of his mental state but would appease the doctor who's name is 'Iyal Y'Ois'. "Still got a few more trucks coming in the end of the week, Liara insists everytime she do the moving since her opinion is 'biotics' compare to my own strength." Iyal chuckled and nodded in reply. "Shepard for most Asari, just you wanting her to relax only motivates them to come out and want to show different to your counterpart, it's not a surprise Liara chooses to do that, as long as you help unpack is what she told me." Shepard shook his head with a simple laugh leaving his lungs. "Uh-huh, want to tell me the bad news now Doc'?" Iyal quickly reinterates her original motive, briefly nodding. "Oh I'm sorry Shepard, understand you're very busy, you and Liara still continue to have readings of intense dreaming, nightmares how you humans call it, so I recommend you take time to remember good thoughts with the ones you loved the most and socialize more with friends and we'll see how it improves in the next month report, and please Shepard if it doesn't improve then contact me." 

Shepard nods to the hologram and with that would give a farewell to her when the image disconnects, the reflection catching the remainder of the room behind him and the familiar figure standing with her arms crossed, causing Shepard to turn to find her stance. "She told you what she told me, you think we should continue to have her check up on us?" Liara asks. Shepard nodded his head and stepped on forward. "You and I are both not doctors Liara, can't slap Omni-Gel on anything anymore these days and sure that more security methods would be tightened after the Reapers." Liara replied while stepping out in the living room, catching Wrex on the television monitor before the feed cut to commercial, last resembling Wrex holding the chair he was sitting on and the Turian reporter vacating the screen. "I'm leaving the connections as a Shadow Broker to Fade, Shepard, I don't need it anymore now that you're here." Liara takes a seat on the couch, looking up to Shepard as she wore her usual white blue trim outfit like if she had no other outfit. "Liara, we don't have to not talk about those times in fear that we'll relapsed into the thought of our nightmares, we're both stronger than that." Shepard says, sitting right next to her and taking a hold of her hand which she grasps without hesitation. "Of course Shepard, I just can't shake my fear off of losing you, I lost you when the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors and I believed for a moment I lost you after you defeated the Reapers... I don't know if I can handle a third." Liara speaks with hesitation, taking in a deep breath before being succumbed to Shepard's gentle carress and kiss, keeping a hold of her as they sit on the couch until he breaks it and rests both of their foreheads together. "There won't be..."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a chapter series and will get to writing more chapters


End file.
